Just Like The Films
by 8Girls8Boys
Summary: As a dominatrix, she was a star. As a women-she was a music box missing it's song. A look into Elsa's time in Germany. Rated M for later chapters


Nothing crushed her more than this feeling. Realization of her cruel reality washed over her, leaving her in silent tears every single time. All good things must come to an end, and the end is usually the most disappointing thing one will experience in a lifetime. For Elsa, this crushing, pitiful despair came when the credits rolled. Every time the glorious film ended, she was forced out of her trance, and made to remember her own problems.

Her fantasies danced on screen before her, intriguing her-only to disappear-leaving her empty and unfulfilled again. When the lighting of the theater became brighter she stood, smoothing the wrinkles of her worn skirt. She was thankful the room was still dim enough to hide her tears from other movie-goers. She wanted so bad, more than anything, to be a star. Which in her own respect, she has always been. She would always imagine herself in the staring roll whenever she watched a film. She'd die before she would admit that, though.

She had spent the last of her week's earnings at the theater. She thought about what she'd have to do for food money and cringed. The war left everything in shambles, meaning earning money wasn't exactly a walk in the park. She was lucky, though. Her _profession_ was a high paying one. And she truly was a star.

* * *

The soldier stood tall in the empty room, basking in his own pride because he knew that the moment she walked through that door, he would hand all his masculinity over for her to stomp on. He eyed the various toys and bonds Elsa had in the collection she kept for her work. He was already aroused. Never has a women participated his fantasies. He stopped trusting anyone with his secret, eventually. Most people found it to be unnatural. When he found out a woman actually fulfilled his innermost desires for a living he was in disbelief.

The dark haired man's muscles tensed up when the clicking of a pair of high heels began in the hallway. Moments passed before the stunning creature walked in. She was fierce. A vision. Her skin tight black dress came down half way down her thigh, which was covered by black thigh high socks. He was fairly sure her blond bob was a wig,but that didn't matter. He was sure she had beautiful eyes, but they were covered by a veil. She looked at him with amusement and slowly walked towards him.

"I've received _very_ clear instructions on what you want." She spoke in a deep, seductive voice and the soldier boy fell in love. For now he had to stay realistic. She was a prostitute; nothing more. He never responded to her, only hoped she could read his mind because he hadn't a clue how to conduct himself in this situation.

Elsa smirked at him. "We'll start off simple then, no?" She reached for a long, thin rope from her collection. She wrapped the rope around herself and swung her hips in a seductive manner, chuckling to herself when the man blushed. Without warning, she forcefully grabbed him by the wrist and demanded he stay still. As she bound his wrist, he felt relief that she understood what he wanted. "Down!" She spat at him, kicking him in the shin. The solider fell to the floor where Elsa stood over him with each leg on either side of him. "Crawl to the corner." He was hesitant, if only to hear her snap at him again. "I SAID CRAWL!" He had trouble crawling with his wrist bound. Elsa walked over him, legs still on either side of him as he crawled. She stabbed his back with her heels, just to make crawling a harder task.

They made their way to the corner, and waiting for the soldier was a neat, pretty little set up. Rope to tie his legs sat on top of a chocolate colored pillow. Around the pillow, candles. The brave German soldier wished to be bound, gagged, spanked. But first he wanted candle wax poured onto him. Elsa shook her head to herself. He truly was starting out simple. She took her time with the rope. This was a way to further tease the man. He was getting anxious. He lowered his self to the floor, and laid on his back with his head resting on the pillow. Elsa stood over him and bent down and reached for a burning candle stick.

As she stood there, pouring hot candle wax onto a man's chest she finally realized; life was nothing like the films.

* * *

**Im unsure of this chapter but regardless, I decided to post it. Fanfiction has a horrible habit of cutting the words out of my docs when i upload them, so that being said any spelling mistakes or missing words will be dealt with later. I intend to have Massimo in later chapters, so thats a reason to stick around ;)**

**I do not own American horror story or any characters.**


End file.
